Helping hands
"Ahhhhh..." Jabba said, "Leia". Jabba the Hutt had recently acquired Princess Leia Oragana as his new slave girl. Jabba had forced Leia to wear a skimpy gold bikini. Leia was brought to Jabba and was forced to sit down by him, for she was going to now be his slave. Leia had previously tried to free Han from carbonite, but she got caught. Leia knew that Luke would arrive in a few days, so she just had to hold out. Leia would sit there all day, not doing much. She would have to obey Jabba, because she learned that if you didn't, you would be fed to the rancor, just like the last girl, oola. Jabba would look down at Leia occasionally, looking at the soft, round breast of Leia Oragana, as well as the slender thighs. Jabba would often tug on Leia's chain around her neck, to show that he was in control. Leia hated it, and she could not wait to get out. Leia was brought to Jabba's harem a few times, to learn to dance and meet other girls. Jabba was perverted around his slave girls, so whenever Jabba called for Leia, she would get worried. On after noon , a barge had come into Jabba's palace hangar. Jabba had moved his Dias to go to the hangar. Leia of course was brought along. Jabba, Leia, and salacious crumb were in it. When they reached the hangar, a few men came out. They talked with Jabba, and gestured towards Leia. Leia tried to pier in the ship, but Jabba pulled her back. After a few moments, the men went back in the barge, and what they brought out discussed her. Theme brought out around twenty-five young naked girls, held by a collar. Leia looked away In Shame, because she realized that some of the girls recognized her. There were girls from all races, humanoids, twi'lek, Rodians, and many more. Jabba's entire harem was made out of many different races of aliens, but lots of it out of twi'leks, since they were pretty cheap and they still looked beautiful. Leia did not know if she was Jabba's slave girl because she was a beautiful girl, or if it was just to humiliate her. She was hoping to get her answer from his picks. Jabba had the harem keeper come out to inspect them all. Jabba himself also took look at them. He called a few forward. "My khankee, Leia," Jabba started to say, " which one should I choose, for you will be very close". Leia looked upon them. There was a humanoid girl, that resembled Leia a little bit, a green twi'lek, and a blue twi'lek. "Well my lovely?" Jabba asked. Leia pointed at the green twi'lek, because she resembled oola, and Leia thought that oola did not deserve what she got, and deserved another chance. "Fine choice, khankee, now bring her to the harem, we will get to know each other later," Jabba declared. A while later, Jabba and Leia were having dinner. Jabba had done all of his business, so he could just relax. Jabba was eating his slugs and drinking his wine, and Leia was fed some non fattening bread. "Come here, my beauty," Jabba said. Leia got up and Jabba tugged her chain so she leaned against him. "You will soon learn to appreciate me, but for now, here, have some wine". Leia looked at it in discussed. It had Jabba's saliva in it. But before anything could happen, Jabba but his warm, rough, scaly hand on Leia's soft and young back. Jabba felt the strings that had held on Leia's bra, and reached for the clip. Leia squirmed and did not want to be exposed in front of the hutt, for she had heard stories of what Jabba did to pretty slave girls like herself. "Why resist the inevitable, khankee," Jabba said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. A guard opened it. It was Melina, the harem keeper. " my exalted one, your new slave is ready," she said. "We will do this later, Leia," Jabba said. The girl from the barge came into the room. Leia could barely recognize her. Before she was some dirty, scrap clothed green twi'lek girl, now a beautiful slave girl to Jabba the hutt. Leia wondered if that's what had happens to her. Jabba took Leia's chain and clipped it to his throne, so Leia would be close, then was given the other girls slave chain. Slaves costumes had purpose besides pleasure. You could tell about there back rounds of duties from their outfits. For example, Leia wore a gold bikini, for it symbolized her royal status. This girl however, had a netting on, just like Oolas. She had a headset on her head. She also had heavy levels of makeup on her face. Leia could see her breasts straight through her outfit. This was the only time Leia was grateful for the bra, even though it showed a lot of cleavage. Jabba tugged her to him, and inspected her. "Very nice Melina, now you may all leave," Jabba demanded. Everyone had left the room, except the new girl, Jabba, and Leia. Leia watched in horror as Jabba began to touch the girl and pick her all over. Leia tried to distract herself, she fixed her briefs, pulled up her bra, but nothing worked. "Leia khankee, come," Jabba said. Leia got up, and went over to Jabba. The girl looked frightened, so Leia tried to comfort her by putting her hand on her. "Remove her clothes," Jabba said. Leia reluctantly took off her netting, and threw it on the ground. Jabba looked over his new slaves luscious body. He started to lick all around. The girl looked in discussed as she started to squirm around. " Leia Khankee, hold her," Jabba demanded. Leia held the bare slave still. "It will be ok," Leia whispered to the girl. "There we go," Jabba said. They girl had been tortured by Jabba for hours. Leia was forced to watch in horror. "Leia khankee, that will be you some day, but you will love it," Jabba said as he pulled the naked princess close. "Go take her to the harem, and clean her up, my love". Leia nodded in discussed as Jabba licked her. "Ughh," Leia scoffed. She reluctantly went over to pick up her bikini as Jabba's guards picked up the slime covered twi'lek and took her out of the room. It took another person to put on Leia's bra, so she covered herself with her arms. People mocked her as she went through the halls. They finally reached the harem, and the guards threw the girl on the ground. She moaned in pain and agony. Leia quickly went and picked her up. Leia rubbed her back and helped her in the shower. "Please," the girl moaned. Leia felt compassion on the girl and started to help her shower. She rubbed soap all over her body, and helped dry her off. While the girl rubbed a towel around her body, Leia went to go find makeup to put on the girls face. Leia grabbed a fur robe and draped it around her body. After Leia found what she was looking for, she went over to the girl. "Thank - thank you" the girl said. "My name is Mira, I was abducted by those traders from my family," she said. " I know who you are, you are Leia, rebel general and princess of alderaan." Leia nodded as she began to apply makeup back on Mira's face. "How did you end up here, as a slave," Mira asked. "Lets just say, wrong place, wrong time," Leia responded. "Look, Mira, I'm sorry for what happened to you and Jabba, but I need to get out of here. Luke Skywalker, my friend, will be here in a few days. He will get us out of here." Leia said sternly. "Now, we need to get you back to Jabba." Mira looked worried and help Leia's arm. "As much as I don't want to, I also have to go back, now get help putting your costume back on, and we can go together, but first, I have to wash off," Leia reassured her. Leia then took off the robe, revealing her nude body. Mira looked on the slightly older woman's body. She wanted Leia's body. After a quick shower, Leia combed her hair and dried off. A few other girls braided her hair and put her bikini back on. Since Leia was one of Jabba's favorite girls, and she was from royalty, Jabba wanted Leia only for himself, so Jabba made Leia wear a thin, transparent robe. Leia threw a red one on, and the guards took her back to Jabba's throne room. Mira was left back. By then, it was the middle of the night, so Jabba was going to bed. The guards dropped Leia back to the hutts throne room, and left her. "Welcome back, my love, now come her," Jabba started. The tugged Leia's chain and sat her down to sleep. "Good morning, my khankee," Jabba said as he tugged at her chain. Leia yawned and pulled up her bra. "Bring me refreshments, the Ylesian white worms will do nicely; fat and juicy. And bring some fresh water for my Khankee," Jabba demanded. "Thank-you, superior one. This heat has somewhat dehydrated me somewhat," Leia said. Leia knew that Luke was coming, and she knew he would be here soon. Leia wanted to be close to Jabba, so when the time was right, she could strike. Mira came out with a tray and and a fan. Instead of the netting she had on before, she now had a leather bikini. The top was nothing special, just covering Mira's breasts. But Mira's briefs barely covered her butt cheeks. She came over, and gave the tray and water to Leia. "I will cool you down, concubine, tis' our masters desire for you to feel comfortable," Mira said as she fanned down Leia. Leia could tell Mira changed in the was she spoke, Leia concluded she was trained by the harem keeper. "I hope you find the delicious, master," Leia said sarcastically, playing along. After a while of that, Jabba called Mira up to his throne. Since Leia was new, she did not know all the slave rules. Jabba did not want to put his hands on Leia yet, since not all her friends were captured, so for now, Leia was just a trophy. Jabba had more sexual desires for her after her Friends would be put to death. Once Mira got up to the throne, a chained collar was put on her just like leia. Leia leaned against Jabba's rough back, as Jabba began to run her shoulder, while on the other hand, Mira was not so lucky. Jabba put in hand behind Mira's bra, and she squirmed. Leia could not watch, it was painful for her. "This will be you, Leia khankee, once your friends die," Jabba said. Leia looked in the helpless girls eyes. Mira was desperate. Before Leia could do anything, she felt a tug on her ponytail. She turned around, and scoffed. It was salacious crumb, Jabba's jester. He was like a little monkey, but with a beak. He looked at Leia and laughed. She then went on to jump in her lap. She was about to throw him off, but before she could, Jabba patted her shoulder, so she stopped. Salacious went under her skirt, and started to tug at it. Leia gave him a look, and tugged back. After that, crumb jumped on her again, and made a quick jolt to try to pull down Leia's bra. She caught him before her could do anything. He laughed and hoped away. By now, Jabba was dealing business, while at the same time Mira was lying across the Dias showing off her body, and Leia sitting straight up. After a few hours, Jabba sent Mira away. "We are finally alone Leia, this has been my dream," Jabba declared. He smiled as he licked his lips. "Mmmm..." Jabba mumbled. "Remove your top," Jabba stated. Leia's eyes flew open, as she threw him a defiant glare as his huge eyes narrowed. "That's a command, khankee" Jabba growled. Leia turned her head away, in discussed. Only Mira had left and there were a few people in the crowd. Leia heard snickering and saw pointing. Dispute how revealing the outfit was, Leia was not about to disprove in front of the hutt, or anyone else for that matter. "If you don't, " Jabba growled in front of everyone, "then I will". Leia bit her lower lip, wincing from Jabba's moving fingers, the. Looked away, blushing and sighing. Oh, force forgive me, she thought. Tears started to run down her face. Swallowing hard, she reached for the straps. "UGHN " she whimpered as Jabba's hand viciously moved toward her groin, as she realized he that he had paused for molestation. The straps that crisscrossed her back ended in small loops that were secure onto the hooked ends of golden bands beneath her top cups, all to easy to remove, even for a hutt. She grabbed the top loose that ended in her fingers, and pulled it over and off the hook. Even though her top was pinned against her chest and Jabba's back, she felt the gold frame come look. She released the strap, and it brushed across her mind back as it's slackened length dropped down to her right side. There were a few stickers across the room. The only thing that was between Leia and humiliation was Jabba. He was squeezed against him. Jabba's embrace was the only thing that kept her covered. This is it, Leia though, for she had never had such humiliation. As soon as Jabba moved, she though, they will see- YANK! Jabba had tugged Leia's chain. Jabba caught Leia off guard as she felt her skin touch the cool air of the night. The crowded cheered and her top got knocked into the crowd. "Sit, my khankee" Jabba said to Leia. The crowd cheered louder as the topless princess sat. A scared face dealer went up to Jabba about some weapon deal, when Leia glanced up, he was staring at her "Is that..." he began to say. "Yes" Jabba said before he could finish. "A woman of such high regard," he stated, "a lady, a princess... now tooma Leia khankee." After a few moments of talks a guard brought a case of credits. The dealer grabbed the case, laughed with Jabba, and congratulated Jabba on his "catch". "Go, my khankee, dance". Just stay alive, the works rushed through Leia's head. She got up and tried to remember how the other girls danced. She jumped around, swayed her hips, and teased her breasts. Jabba began to enjoy her, and clapped. The ban played louder, and Leia knew we it was going to be a long night. "Good, Leia, good my khankee!" Jabba bellowed as he pulled Leia to the throne. Jabba had order food, and started to eat. Leia was still topless. Jabba had Leia stand by him as he licked and fumbled her breasts. Leia did not realize how hungry she was until she was shoving thick, oozing morsels in her mouth that Jabba offered her. When scraps and crumbs fell on her chest, Jabba did not waste a second. He licked her all over. "Did you enjoy that, Leia" Jabba asked. "Here, have a sip". Jabba raised his goblet up to Leia. Leia leaned in to the goblet, and opens her lips. Jabba held it closer till the glass rim touched them. She inclined her head as he tipped the goblet and the contents flowed in her mouth. The wine was bitter and smoky, but it had a fruity flavor to it that Leia actually quite liked. She swallowed, but the hutt kept on tipping, so she forced herself to take big mouthfuls of it. She grunted into the goblet, causing the wine to spurt around her lips. Gagging, she wrenched her head away as she coughed and gasped, causing the rest of the wine to spill all over the princess' topless body. "Aunnghh" Leia cried, still spitting and coughing." Ho- Ho - ho" Jabba laughed as his wall of slime- and wine strickened flesh quaking and jiggling against her young, smooth skin. "Lets not waste good wine" Jabba said as he began to lick Leia's bare chest. "Auunngh" said the former princess in discussed. Jabba continued as the crowd cheered on. A few hours later, Leia was laying in slime and liquids. She was completely shaken and quivering. "Bring my other slave out," Jabba bellowed. The crowd started to cheer. Jabba was handed a chain, and a door opened. Mira came out scared. Jabba yanked her to the throne. "No, Jabba, please, no," she yelled. Mira looked upon Leia's drenched body and got really frightened. Jabba laughed and told the guards to drag Leia off. Leia was in and out of conscience, but the last thing she saw was Mira screaming and Jabba grabbing Mira's costume off. When Leia regained consciousness, she was clean and laying by Jabba. Mira was no where in sight, but Leia did not want to ask. "You looked worried, my lovely," Jabba asked. Leia looked away in discussed, so Jabba gave Leia a tug and chuckled. It was about morning, so Leia tried to get in a little sleep, as well as Jabba. Jabba dozed off, so Leia did. A little while later, Leia awoke to talking. A cloaked figure was walking Into the room. As they walked in, Leia felt a shiver. She thought it was from the draft in the room, since she was after all wearing a metal bikini. But all of a sudden, she realized why she had a chill. Luke! She thought excitedly. She watched him walk up. "At last master Luke has come to rescue me," C3-PO blurted out. "Luke Skywalker, Jedi knight," bib Fortuna said, under Luke's mind control Jedi trick. "I told you not to admit him!" Jabba shouted. "He must be allowed to speak," bib Fortuna said, still under his control. "You weak minded fool," Jabba yelled, " he's using an old Jedi mind trick." For all this time, Leia had not talk, she felt to ashamed. She felt ashamed that Luke and han risked their lives, and she was just a slave girl. It was also very embarrassing for her, since a friend she had known for a few years saw her in a skimpy slave outfit. Jabba toughed Leia's chain a few times, but she did not Care. All of a sudden, a loud crash came and Leia ducked as she saw Luke fall into the rancor pit. She watched I'm horror as the rancor came out and a guard fell in. Luke battled the rancor, much to the amusement of Jabba. He tugged Leia's chain and laughed. But when Luke actually killed the rancor Jabba got mad. Leia was looking over, and smiled as the rancor fell. Out of nowhere, Jabba began to bark orders. He jolted Leia backed and started to choke her. Leia's hands shot up to try to relieve the chain around her neck, but failed. After a few minutes, Jabba brought luke, han, and Chewbacca up. "Where's Leia," han worried asked. "I'm here," Leia said surprisingly, since she remained silent most of the time. The words that Jabba had said terrified Leia. Jabba had sentenced them to death, by the Sarlaac! Leia did not know what to do. Before she could say anything, Jabba sent them away to the prison. He had laughed and pulled Leia close. "You see Leia khankee, I am in control," Jabba remarked as her stuck him hand inside Leia's cleavage. "Ughh," Leia stated, and tried to back away. The day went on, and Leia kept on thinking. Jabba had to deal with business as Leia sat there, customers wistfully looking at the practically naked princess. I need to talk to Luke, and that's FINAL, Leia thought to herself, but how. Leia knew Jabba would never let Leia go down there, so she had to find another way, then a lightbulb went off in her head. Leia deduced that if Jabba called Mira up to him, and if he was drunk enough, he would barely notice a difference between her and Mira. Then lando could quickly take her down to talk. But if the plan was going to work, she and Mira would have to look, or at most, feel the same. Leia saw Mira commuting with a tray and wine, so she somehow needed to tell Mira her plan. "Jabba, it is boring, can we have some music and dancing," Leia asked. "My khankee, you would have to ask nice," Jabba replied. "Mighty Jabba, could- would we please have some music and dancing to lighten the mood," she asked again. "Very well, my lovely" he said. Jabba order for music. Once it started, Leia pulled Mira aside, because Jabba seemed to get into it. She told Mira the plan, and the risk. Leia also promised Mira a way out for her as well. Mira nodded, and it was all set. All Leia needed now was for Jabba to get highly drunk. Although it was everything Leia stood against, she saw no other way. So with a heavy sign, Leia lowered her bra a little, grabbed the wine, and walked up to Jabba. By then the music had stopped and Leia got to Jabba. Jabba tugged Leia over and help her close. "I cannot wait to see your ex-lover die tomorrow," Jabba remarked. Leia just held Jabba's goblet up to him as he laughed. Jabba quickly downed to drink as he sent Leia to get another one. Leia quickly ran and got another drink. As Jabba drank, he looked down at the princess and licked her face. Leia could some l l the strong wine and moaned. Leia got another drink and gave it to him. By now Jabba began to get a little drunk, and it showed. "Have a sip, Leia khankee," he said I intoxicated. Leia looked at him, then at the drink. She saw Jabba's backwash and other things in it. With a sigh, she took the goblet, and drank. Like before, she began to cough and wheeze. "Spit it out and captain solo dies," Jabba remarked. Leia took a hard sip and still coughed. Jabba laughed as bib Fortuna whispered something in his ear. Jabba began to laugh again. He grabbed a morsel from his pot and ate. Then he tugged Leia back up. "Eat, my dear," he said. Leia looked in discussed upon the squirming slug. She had previously are one before, but she was starving and worse things were on her mind. By then bib sat her down and forced it in her mouth. It tasted like wet rags. Leia cried, because it tasted so bad. The mascara ran down her face. Jabba smoked from his hooka and bib walked off. Once Leia had fully swallowed it, she had enough. She called Mira over and they switched places. Lando quickly changed there collars and Leia and lando ran off. If they tried to escape, they would get caught, so that's why they don't try. Lando took Leia down to the prison quickly. There were guards blocking it, so lando gave Leia a robe, and she put it on and the hood up. "Jabba has requested that this slave should be put down here, to tease the prisoners," lando said with an accent. "Well, let's see it ourselves," the guard saud with a smile. Before lando could make a response, Elaine dropped the robe and flaunted her body. One of the guards whistled and the other just starred. "Well, Jabba's a lucky man, go," the guards said. The hallway was long and narrow. Once they reached the end, they turned and there were all the cells. Leia went from cell to cell, looking for her friends. Then, she found them. "Han," Leia quietly yelled. "Leia?" Han said confused. "I've snuck away, and don't have much time. We will get out of this," she said confidently. "Leia, I-I I love you," he said. "I love you too," she said as she grabbed his hand. Then she went to find Luke, who was in chains since he was a Jedi. "Leia?" Luke said, also confused. Leia told Luke a pit what had happened to her. "Don't worry, I have a plan, just stay alive, and close to Jabba. He is going down tomorrow," Luke said confidently. Leia nodded as she hugged him. Then Leia knew she had to go, so she waved goodbye and went back with lando. They eventually reached Jabba's throne room, and snuck in. Once Leia walked in she went to Jabba and played by him. They were all sleeping and she woke Mira up, and took her place. Leia quietly thought about what would happen tomorrow. Just stay alive, and close to Jabba, Leia thought about what Luke said. Jabba's arm reached down and reached under her skirt. Leia was a little annoyed, and went to sleep. In the early morning, salacious crumb went to Jabba's throne. Jabba was already awake. Leia was laying on her back while she slept. Salacious crumb went over to Leia and reached over. He took Leia's back skirt and lifted it up. Jabba laughed as they looked upon Leia's bare back side. Jabba grabbed it, and Leia shot awake. "Wake up, my lovely, we have a long journey," he said. Jabba sent Leia to the harem to get cleaned up for the occasion, so Boba fett came to pick up her. While everyone was boarding the barge, she saw luke and Hans skiff fly by, and she stopped to look. Boba yanked her chain and brought her aboard. It was a big, dingy skiff. She was put in Jabba's Dias as they flew away. Since the ride would take a long time, Jabba had business to take care of. Jabba ordered Leia to be put in a cage, to show her he was in control Bib Fortuna took Leia to a cage with carpet and pillows. Leia laid down to take a nap, and think. She knew she had to be aware of her surroundings and the exact timing to strike. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep. A little while later, she heard the bars opening, and woke up. "Come," bib Fortuna said. As Leia got up, he pulled her Into an embrace a d put his claws on her. Bib kissed her and rubbed her breasts. "What are you doing, Fortuna," Leia said shocked," you know ow Jabba does not want you to touch me," she finished. Bib kept on touching her, and she squirmed around. "Fortuna!" Jabba yelled. Bib took Leia's chain and brought it too Jabba. "Sorry, mighty jabba," he said. Leia wondered over to the window, and looked early her friends. She did not know what to do. Jabba yanked her chain, but she did not budge. She just shot Jabba a dirty look. Jabba again. Pulled her over, but with force. Leia groaned as bib held her neck in place. "You will soon learn to appreciate me, Leia khankee," Jabba said as he held his wine glass up to her. She looked and nodded. "Good, now sit," Jabba said. Leia sat down and laid by jabba. Salacious crumb came over and sat on Leia. She looked away In Discussed. Salacious crumb laughed, and with a quick jolt, brought down Leia's bra. That's it, I'm gonna show him, she though as she reached to choke him. "Stop," Jabba boomed. He laughed and reached for Leia's briefs. She smacked his hand before the guard grabbed her. Then Jabba, with full power, reached and took down her bottoms. Leia was so embarrassed, she sat down and covered herself with pillows. Crumb, Jabba, the guards, everyone was laughing. The. Without warning, Jabba stuck his tail right into Leia's womanhood. She screamed as Jabba moved his tail in and out of her. She started to cry. Then crumb came over and he revealed to Leia, his tiny penis. He laughed as Jabba then took Leia's head and forced her mouth on it. She cried more and more. Salacious laughed as he closed his eyes. After a while, Jabba picked up the broken princess and started at her naked body. "We are almost there, my lovely," Jabba's said. Leia quietly put on her outfit and stood up to watch. I'm ready Luke, she thought. I'm ready to kill this slug. THE END